The monsters we are in order not to become ones
by Pablo Lestat
Summary: A story to RPG - Vampire the Masquerade ... Pablo is changing ...


Note from the author : This story is greatly inspired the game session ( exactly what Pablo had done on the session ) and written just after . It all happened but wasn't told ... 

Wanna know who all those vampires are ? Check out my site : 

http ://pablolestat.prv.pl

The monsters we are in order not to become ones ... Angst  
Pablo 01-02.II.2002

The slim Toreador carefully observed the garments brought by the older Brujah .

- But ... What is it for me for ? - at last the boy choked out nervously rumpling the rough material in his delicate hands .

- Someday it may be useful for you , my Little One . - Simon smiled with a grin looking at the flautist . Not further than three days ago this fragile vampire had shot from a shotgun to Elisabeth . Elisabeth is an overnatural creature that are called Shearers . Very strong , powerful and humorous . And Elisabeth was Simon's love match . No surprise that Pablo shoot to her - there was a bad ghost that stayed in Simon's house and adopted Elisabeth's form , it didn't have aura . So , Pablo seeing a silhoutte that has no aura and going out from the cellar , first shot from both of the barrels , then run for his own gun , loaded it with mercury missiles and shot the unreal Shearer in the head .

Simon's mind couldn't took in neither this event , neither the other one also that was told to him by Butch . Last week the Little One not only wandered through the city with 2 - week's old Brujah pursuing some guys . But he also shot the whole clip of Ingram smashing Brujah's head ! " Because he shot the mortal in the leg ! " - Pablo was explaining himself . Then , he placed the barrel to Brujah's temple and threatened that " if one more time ... "

One would never believe that this is the same quiet vampire which now was carefully arranging the black leather coat , black T- shirt , sports blouse and black military trousers . Simon knew what he's doing , that's why he gave that kind of clothes to the boy . For a moment he thought that the blood is guilty , his blood - because Pablo drank it several times already , but this thought was an absurd . The blood was making him stronger physically and mentally , though after the last events the Little One was calming down for several days ... 

- But ... but I don't want to be the Brujah ! - Toreador looked desperately on Simon with tears in his eyes .

The albino laughed - no , the Little One hadn't changed neither a bit ! - and caressed the raven hair of a young vampire : 

- Butch doesn't think so , Pablo . Remember , who you are ... Hm ? 

- I am a monster ! - the boy shouted standing up violently - Just look at me ! It is cruel , look what a monster I'd became ! 

Pablo raised his hands to his cheeks , Simon immediately darted forward and gripped his wrists before Toreador succeed to scratch skin on his beautiful face .

- A monster ? You ? - Simon asked rhetorically . 

- Pablo , if you are the monster then who in this case am I ?? 

The youth hid himself behind the cascade of black hair concealing falling tears . 

- What would have my mother said ... - he sobbed . 

The Grey One sighed heavily . He released boy's wrists , reached his own white hand and carefully touched Pablo's pale cheek . With fear of hurting him with the hand accustomed to kill , he shoved the thread of hair away behind the Toreador's ear .

- Pablo ... - he said hoarsely - You're the most good , trustful and innocent child that ever bore the earth ... Your mother would be very proud from you ... 

The boy cuddled into a powerful vampire . They were almost of equal height but when the Grey One embraced the younger one , he disappeared in his arms . Simon wound his fingers in Pablo's hair , as most delicately as he could , it was so easy to harm or hurt him !

- Easy now , calm down ... - he murmured - I will have my right hand cut off if I knew that thanks to it no harm or evil will ever meet you ...

- And then it would grow again ... the next night . - the whisper sounded from interior of Brujah's coat . The Grey One laughed and opened his arms releasing Pablo from the embrace .

- So I would do it again and again and till the end of my life ! 

The Little One stopped sobbing . He gazed somewhere in the distance .

- I will leave tomorrow ... - he whispered .

- Where it takes you again , young Toreador ? - Simon had smiled - You have just left Cisco , now you're leaving again ? 

In a split of a second Brujah reflected that Pablo always asked him the same question 

- I want to return to Paris . This is quieter city than New York . I feel better there . 

- Surely it is . New York is not a good city for you . If you want , I will arrange you the flight and all the rest . Agree ? - Simon looked at the Little One , he nodded his head thanking .

The next evening the Grey One laid the boy in the coffin with stickers " Do not open ! " and " diplomatic package " . Baggage was waiting in a car .

- I 've called Ramone up , he'll be waiting for you in Paris . - older Brujah looked as the young vampire prepares himself mentally for the journey in closure . 

- Best try to sleep - Simon whispered fatherly .

- Simon ... - Pablo looked at him . 

- Yeah ?

- Will you be going to San Francisco ? 

The Grey One sat on floor near to the coffin foreseeing the longer conversation :

- Probably soon . Why you're asking ?

Pablo drew something out of his pocket and forced it into Brujah's hands .

- Give it to Vega if you meet him .

The albino looked at the boy who answered the look : 

- I ... I don't know ... Vega left on early November . These are the keys to my house in Paris . If he needs it and I'm not there ...

- Don't be afraid , my Little One , if I meet him surely I will give it to him . I can promise nothing , because I don't know when I will meet him .

Pablo sighed and cleaned his nose with handkerchief :

- Simon ... Tell him that my home is his home and that ... he can always arrive . I don't want that if he was needing a hideaway in Paris and couldn't find it ...

Simon looked at the youth and smiled . 

- Vega will manage . Don't be afraid . Killing him is not that simple , so well as me ...

- I know ... I fear that he will not return to me . - Pablo looked somewhere behind Brujah's back .

- Do you remember he promised that he will wait in Cisco when you have left last time ? And he was waiting for you , true ?

- Yes ...- Toreador whispered without any emotion . 

- Look ... When Vega will promise something , he will keep it . If he said that he'll return then he'll return . But now close your eyes and try to sleep . Call me as you arrive in Paris . Or better let Ramone call .

Pablo nodded and closed his eyes . Simon shoved the lid , he heard the of sound of locking the bolts from inside .

- Good boy... - he murmured to himself and began to prepare to go to airport .

No more than half of the hour later he was standing outside of the terminal and smoking a cigar . He looked as the plane begins the circling , his sight stopped exactly on luggage hatch . In the moment he sent a thought : 

:: Just do not weep , my Little One ::

he heard :

:: I will not weep , Simon ::

He smiled to himself . The engines howled , the plane was getting speed , then it lifted off and got into the sky . The old vampire turned around and started to go in his Dodge's direction . He thrown a cigar on the footpath , trampled it with his boot . He drew the keys out of his pocket - they were wrapped in black - purple velvet . Four keys to input door , fifth - smaller to the gate entrance . Each one had an engrave P de Ch~N , there was also a pendant with a little red rose . Simon smiled remembering yesterday's conversation :

- The monsters we are , in order not to become ones ... - he murmered to himself . How much truth in so cruel words !

The engine started and car directed towards the house. 

- May you be happy , my ray ...

The end ...


End file.
